Family Sponge Viewer Mail No. 2
Family Sponge Viewer Mail No. 2 Another collection of Family Sponge stories. Season: 10 Episode: 22 Total Episode Count: 187 Prod. no.: 9ACX19 Featuring: Squidward, Plankton, SpongeBob, Sandy, Pearl, Patrick Also Appearing: Tom Smith, John Fishly, Fred Rechid Mayor Johnny East, Bob Bobber, Leiana Takanawa, Deamus, Dr. Forrest, Karen, Jenkins, Pavo, Carol East, Billy, Oopie, Consueela, Comak and Hallgrade, Prince Charles, Queen Elizabeth II, Robin Williams, Kurt Cobain, Jeff Ross, Bernie Madoff Plot: 'Chap of the Manor' The episode uses the premise that Family Sponge is based on a British television show. When Queen Elizabeth II passes in parade, Spoville tells his friends about being related to the Queen and wishes to gain a lock of the Queen's hair to test it. He tries to set up a fake barber chair along the route. When this fails to gain the Queen's attention, Spoville and Pattingswood steal a motorcycle and gice chase to the Queen's carriage, causing her to wreck and be killed. As Spoville and Pattingswood try to nonchalantly walk away, they are chased by a cohort of London Bobbies. Back at the flat, Spoville discovers they aren't related. 'Spongeman & Robin' When Robin Williams gets roasted, SpongeBob takes offense and wishes everyone was Robin Williams, and is struck by lightning. When he wakes up, he finds out that everyone he touches turns into Robin Williams. After vowing to be responsible with his gift, SpongeBob turns everyone into Robin Williams. But when he accidentally turns his friends into Robin Williams, he realizes the horror and tries to run, turning even inanimate objects into Robin. Plankton and Karen try to blend in by pretending to be already changed. Finding himself with a town filled with Robin Williams, he tries to free everyone by removing them from their make believe jobs but keeps his friends with him as he goes insane and cuts off his hands to keep from changing anyone else as Plankton sits on the rooftop noting off all the variations of Robin, they couldn't get permission to do Disney's Genie from Alladin. Censorship *More dialogue from Plankton. *Plankton bleeped: "We're f***ed." *A bit of a chat between two Robins. 'Point of Plank' The audience sees the world through Plankton's eyes as Sandy changes him, Pearl wishes him to keep her ring, his friends ask him to go down the slide. Later, Plankton secures a Twinike to stuff in Squidward's tail pipe on his car but ends up going for an unexpected ride with Squidward where he chases a clam in his car. In the bath, he imagines a doll being eaten by a shark and SpongeBob joins in. At bedtime, he makes a quick trip through time to stop Kurt Cobain from killing himself. As Sandy reads a bedtime story, a drucken SpongeBob interrupts for se* as Plankton is forced to listen. Censorship *Two beeps for each word when Plankton says "F*** you." *Plankton bleeped: "...you fat f***." *Plankton and Sandy have more dialogue in the DVD. Cutaways #British cutaway Trivia *The episode is a sequel to Family Sponge Viewer Mail No. 1. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 10